The present invention relates to a memory card equipped with a security controller together with an interface controller and a memory.
A patent document 1 (International Patent Publication WO01/84490, Pamphlet (U.S. Pat. No. 6,669,487)) has described a technique wherein in order to realize a multibank or a multifunction while maintaining compatibility with MMC (Multi Media Card: Registered Trade Mark) standards, a memory card based on the MMC standards is equipped with an SIM (Subscriber Identity Module) to thereby enhance security.
A patent document 2 (International Patent Publication WO02/099742, Pamphlet (U.S. application Ser. No. 10/476,223, now U.S. Pat. No. 7,185,145)) has described a memory device in which a flash memory chip, an IC card chip which executes security processing, and a controller chip which controls them in accordance with instructions issued from outside, have been packaged.
Further, a non-patent document 1 (The MultiMedia Card System Specification Version 3.3) has described standards for a multimedia card.